Can I Tug At Your Heartstrings?
by puppylover1409
Summary: Can Soul keep his hands off Maka when he sees her with another? Bad at summaries so please read. Oh and this is my first one-shot.


**Maka:** Age eighteen, has filled out quite nicely over the past three years.

**Soul:** Age nineteen, still as laid back as ever but even better built.

**Kid:** Age nineteen, same old same old but has a crush on Maka.

Some of it might be a little OOC so forgive me because I just started watching the anime like two days ago.

"Soul, dance with me!"

I screamed over the blaring music, it was the end of the year party so they went all out. Soul just crossed his arms and huffed, I kind of knew he would act this way he always did in these kinds of situations.

"Why don't you go dance with Kid or something?"

He mumbled out loud enough for my ears to hear, I snorted before turning around to spot Kid standing on the dance floor kind of confused. _Maybe this isn't his kind of music._ I thought with a small smile playing across my lips, fine if Soul wants it that way I'll go and dance with Kid.

"Fine, go ahead and be that way Soul."

I growled out at him before walking over to meet Kid who hadn't noticed me yet.

"Kid? Would you dance with me?"

I asked placing a hand on each of his shoulders so he wouldn't freak out about not being symmetrical again. He looked down his yellow eyes staring at my green ones.

"I'd be honored Maka."

And that's when the music began to play. I'd changed a bit over the years so I wasn't afraid of dancing close, not even with boys I actually liked as more than a friend. I grabbed both of his hands and placed them on either side of my hips before I stared to sway them from side to side, my hands then slid up my sides until they were straight above my head. I closed my eyes and just listened to the beat for a few minutes, before finally snapping them open to look at Kid his expression already sending shivers down my spine.

I felt his hands slide down the back of my thighs before pulling me closer, I blushed slightly before shaking it off. That's when I felt a burning gaze; I looked out the corner of my eye to see Soul grinding his teeth together while looking at us. _Is he mad, or could it be that he's jealous of Kid. _I inwardly laughed at my own thought, Soul never got jealous I was certain of that. My hips continued to sway as I rested my hands on Kid's shoulders, but they didn't stay there for long. I slid my hands down his chest my whole body moving with them until I was on my knees on the ground looking up at him, I sprang back up before he could even think about doing anything to me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling myself close; I swayed my hips slightly before grinding them against him. That's when I heard a soft groan leave his lips, and I saw his eyes become half lidded. I smirked to myself. _Am I really turning him on that much?_ I removed his hands from me before turning around and placing them back where they were, I grinded my backside into him as we danced. My hands came up to rest around his neck again, before my back rested against his chest.

I turned around in Kid's arms my body a bit closer than before, and that's when I felt a hard tug on my arm. I was tugged out of Kid's arms into the hard chest of another; my hand gripped the shirt of who ever it was before I looked up into the crimson eyes of my own weapon.

"Soul."

I gasped breathlessly before he started to drag me off into a corner leaving Kid there in the middle of the dance floor. It wasn't long before my reason came back to me and I whacked Soul across the head.

"What the hell were you thinking I was in the middle of dancing you idiot?"

I yelled at him right before my back was thrown against the wall, it was a good thing we were in a well shadowed place or else everyone would have been able to see what Soul was doing to me.

"Why don't you perform for me next Maka?"

I heard Soul's husky voice whisper against my ear, it was deeper and some how a little sexier than usual. I felt his ragged breaths against my neck, the warm air causing me to become more flushed than I already was. What with his body pressed firmly against mine from the very start.

"Soul what are you talking about?"

I muttered breathlessly to him as my hands lay limply by my sides, he was just too much what with his hot breath and well muscled body. Sure when we were both fifteen he had a great body but now he was built like a god, I melted into him just like butter.

"You know well what I'm talking about Maka."

He growled out at me before lifting one of my legs up to wrap around his waist, I could feel him against me his groin placed firmly between my legs. I knew what he wanted but was I willing to give it to him, did I really want my innocence taken against a wall at a party in public. It didn't take long before I made up my mind, I didn't care where it was just as long as it was Soul who was doing it. I reached up and grabbed his face before forcing his lips against my own, at first he didn't respond but after a little coaxing he gave in. I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer than before, his hands rested on either side of my body against the wall. Before long a slight moan escaped my lips as he crushed himself against me forcing my body even harder against the wall behind me. I gasped in surprise as his tongue infiltrated my mouth before massaging the top of my wet coven, my body heated even more as I ground my hips against his own. It took all my strength to pry my mouth away from the God like figure in front of me.

"S-Soul, you really want to here?"

I asked my heart hammering in my chest; I looked up into his red lust filled eyes right before he blinked then looked around. I knew he was analyzing the situation before returning his gaze to me, he sighed before lifting me up in his arms bridal style I couldn't help but let a gasp escape me at the quick action. He walked down the dark hall his eyes taking in his surroundings as he held me close to his chest; finally he stopped in front of the school gym. He kicked the door open with one foot before stepping in, and then he closed the door behind us once again using the same action. There were mats scattered around the floor because class had only ended not to long ago before the party started. He dropped me on one before draping himself over me, his lips assaulting my own once again. I clung to his nice dress shirt before yanking at it; a slight ripping noise entered my ears as I pulled away from him. My eyes now lingered on his ripped shirt which I had so earlier destroyed. My eyes went up to meet his own once again.

"Soul I didn't mean to…"

Another loud ripping sound came from my own clothes; I looked down as my dress fell down my body in tatters leaving me exposed to his piercing gaze. His left hand came up to massage my right breast over my bra, I closed my eyes and moaned slightly at the new feeling he was giving me.

"Soul…."

My voice sounded weak as I gripped his shoulders in my trembling hands, next thing I knew he had my bra off in a matter of seconds. I squeaked as I rushed to cover my chest with my hands out of embarrassment, he grabbed them and pulled them away from my chest.

"Don't hide yourself, that's not cool."

He whispered against my ear as I felt his cool hand massage my hot flesh, his mouth make contact with my breast causing my nipples to harden. I lifted myself off the mat as I tried to get as much contact from him as I could. He groaned slightly as my core pressed up against his groin, he closed his eyes tight as he pulled away from me. His hand crept down my body before entering my panties; I gripped his hand as my thighs gripped his hand and held it in place.

"S-Soul…. Too much, please it's too much. I feel so hot."

I panted out as his index finger assaulted my pleasure bud, my head fell back as my hands fell away from him and my legs spread. He grinned down at me his pearly white teeth glistening in the gyms dim lighting, he pulled my last scrap of clothing off my body before resting himself in between my legs. A jolt of electricity shot through me as his tongue assaulted my wetness, I gripped the back of his head as my body slowly began to convulse. He pulled away soon after; he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand as his crimson eyes stared down at me.

"Mm…. Delicious Maka."

I gasped as those words left his lips, curse him for doing this to me. It was almost as if he had me under his spell, if only that were possible. He moved up before roughly yet passionately kissing my lips, I moaned into his mouth as my hands unconsciously moved up and down his body. They landed at the button of his pants last; my eyes were half lidded as I undid his clothing. He panted above me before sliding out of his cloths, as it turned out he didn't wear underwear so now there was nothing separating us anymore. He nudged his knee between my legs before gripping my thigh in his strong hand, I looked up at him a bit unsure when it came down to it.

"Don't worry I'll try and be as gentle as possible."

He whispered to me before placing himself at my entrance, I felt a slight pressure at my opening before I felt like I was being ripped apart. Tears sprung to my eyes as I looked up into the face of Soul, his teeth were clenched as if he were in pain just like I was. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the pain slowly subsided, he was careful and didn't move for quite some time. I pressed myself against him before I moaned slightly, the pain had quickly turned to pleasure in a short period of time.

"Soul I'm fine now, its okay."

I said breathlessly as I moved against him, he groaned before gripping my hips and thrusting with all his might. I let out a silent scream before my head fell back against the mat, out labored breathing and skin slapping together were the only things that could be heard as our bodies moved as one. He moved so that the back of my knees rested on his shoulders, I gasped as I felt him penetrate me deeper than before.

"Soul….so deep. It feels so good."

"I-I know Maka, I won't be able to hold out much longer."

We exchanged few words as our pleasure was coming to a heightened end, my back arched into him as a drugged high came over me.

"Soul!"

Soul buried his head into my shoulder as a almost silent groan escaped his lips, I felt a warm liquid heat fill me before our bodies relaxed. We were both gasping at the end our highs slowly subsiding as time passed us by, he slid from be before looking me in the eyes. Our eyes met and I knew he had words to say, and feelings to express. Our lips met briefly before he sat up and looked down at me.

"Maka I know it's a bit late but I feel deeply for you, more than a weapon to his meister."

He put his head in his hand like he was ashamed of it or just scared of what could be and if others would approve of our union. My face softened as I smiled before I too slowly sat up, a slight pain in my lower region. I put my hands on either side of his face, he looked at me with his red gaze before I leaned over to kiss him.

"Me too Soul, me too."

We laid there together until the next morning; I stretched as I sat up before it finally hit me that all I had at that moment to wear was just undergarment.

"Soul!"

He shot up out of his sleep before rubbing his eyes, and looking around alarmed.

"What? What's wrong Maka?"

"What do you expect me to wear out of here?"

I huffed as I looked at him with a slight glare on my face; he just looked at me dumbstruck before laughing.

"Is that it? I can always get you more clothing we do live together you know."

He said a bit too smartly for my liking; I glared harder before hitting him over the head."

"Idiot…."

*End*

First real one-shot so please be gentle on me. XD


End file.
